


Судьбы хуже смерти

by Alessandriata



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessandriata/pseuds/Alessandriata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост-финал ЧМ 2014. Единственный телефонный звонок, на который Лео отвечает — это его.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Судьбы хуже смерти

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fates Worse than Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068263) by [bleedingdaylight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedingdaylight/pseuds/bleedingdaylight). 



> Переведено для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat - 2015 на www.diary.ru

Как только звучит финальный свисток, время замедляется, хотя у Лео всё равно кружится голова от того, как стремительно на него обрушивается осознание произошедшего. Он с трудом может вспомнить ликующих немцев, танцующих с золотым Кубком чемпионов в руках — тем самым, который Лео, согласно спортивным изданиям (да всему миру, если честно), так отчаянно хотел выиграть; с тем самым, который впервые за двадцать четыре года по праву (смотря что вкладывать в это слово, думает Лео) принадлежит Германии. Лео не помнит вручения Золотого мяча, который оттягивает ему руки, и успокаивающего объятия Антонеллы, шепчущей ему на ухо слова утешения. Он слышит, но не слушает.

Единственное, что он помнит — это опустошение, просто потому, что это даже не воспоминание, а чувство, поглотившее его целиком. Он не в состоянии сдерживать эти эмоции, они как на ладони, словно капитанская повязка на его руке, которая всё ещё давит на него многотонной тяжестью даже сейчас, когда он один в гостиничном номере.

Кун ушел не так давно, предоставив Лео возможность побыть наедине с собой, как и все остальные — даже Антонелла, которая предпочитала никогда не оставлять его переживать в одиночестве, когда он проигрывал матчи за «Барселону» или на Кубке Америки, поступила так же. Неожиданно все они решили, что после поражения на величайшей арене мира Лео хочет побыть один.

Лео не уверен, нужно ли ему именно это. Черт, он едва помнит собственное имя. Он может только проигрывать в голове повторы всех упущенных моментов, всех промахов и, что самое важное, Филипа Лама, поднимающего в воздух трофей, о котором Лео мечтал столько, сколько себя помнил.

Телефон на тумбочке звонит без остановки, но Лео, замерший в оцепенении, не реагирует ни на какие звуки. Мобильный жужжит снова и снова, пока кто-то в соседней комнате — скорее всего, Игуаин или Анхель, — не начинает стучать в стену. Но Лео по-прежнему не слышит, не чувствует, как от ударов в стену трясётся спинка кровати. Постепенно грохот прекращается, и Лео приходит в себя.

Он смотрит на телефон, который не перестает подмигивать светящимся экраном. Наверное, его стоит просто выключить. Закрыться от всех легче, чем встретиться с ними лицом к лицу, объяснить им, почему ни один из его ударов не достиг цели, почему ни одна из его попыток пробить не закончилась мячом, болтающимся в сетке ворот. Лео не хочет никого видеть, потому что у него нет нужных им ответов. Он даже не знает, с чего начать.

Вместо того, чтобы выключить телефон и пойти спать, покончив с худшей ночью в своей жизни, Лео пролистывает список пропущенных звонков и СМС. Такое ощущение, что ему написал каждый, кому он когда-либо давал свой номер. Хави звонил ему шесть раз и прислал полное беспокойства сообщение, в котором спрашивал, как он; Иньеста звонил дважды, но не писал. По одному звонку от родителей и куча звонков и сообщений от братьев и сестры. Все его одноклубники по «Барселоне» прислали сообщения с выражением поддержки, никто его ни в чем не обвинял. На мгновение Лео кажется, что в аймесседж даже мелькает синяя точка напротив контакта «Криштиану Роналду».

Но одно сообщение, выделяющееся среди остальных, всё-таки цепляет его внимание. «Позвони мне?» — и всё. Лео открывает переписку, но больше сообщений нет.

Он пролистывает на начало разговора и нажимает «вызвать».

Неймар отвечает после первого же гудка.

— Хэй, — выдыхает он в телефон, словно не ожидал, что ему позвонят.

Лео открывает рот, чтобы поздороваться, но молчит. В голове совершенно пусто, и одновременно царит полный хаос. Ему кажется, будто он стоит посреди оживленной дороги жизни, машины проносятся мимо него с двух сторон, но при этом вообще не двигаются с места. Его это бесит, очень бесит. Ему просто хочется, чтобы всё это закончилось...

— Хотел бы сказать, что знаю, что ты чувствуешь, но это неправда, — говорит Неймар — наверное, чтобы нарушить молчание. Он всегда ненавидел тишину, думает Лео. Во время тренировки он не замолкает ни на минуту, всегда рассказывает истории или травит байки — так было даже в самом начале, когда его испанский оставлял желать лучшего, и только Дани мог нормально его понимать. Они с Лео были полными противоположностями во многом и очень похожими во всём остальном. — Моя сборная даже не добралась до финала, так что... — Неймар горько смеется, и Лео думает, что он ещё слишком молод, чтобы так смеяться, чтобы знать, что такое настоящая боль и беспомощность. Лео думает, что он и сам ещё слишком молод. — Мне пришлось смотреть по телевизору на то, как их громили. Второе худшее поражение в истории бразильского футбола.

Лео слышит судорожный вздох Неймара.

— Чертовы немцы, — слышит Лео свой голос и сам не осознает, что сказал, пока Неймар не начинает дико смеяться, и в этом смехе Лео различает нотки истерики. Он тоже усмехается — через силу, потому что сейчас ничто не кажется ему забавным. Лео думает, что чувство юмора ещё нескоро вернётся к нему.

— Никому не говори, — Неймар икает, почти перестав смеяться, — но я болел за тебя. Даже не за аргентинцев — просто за тебя, правда, — он снова смеется. — Хотя, это наверняка измена, так что...

— Ты пьян? — Лео правда интересно.

— Наверное? — Неймар снова икает. — Дани принес мне что-то выпить, но не сказал, что именно, так что я не уверен. Но, зная Дани... скорее всего, я уже заработал алкогольное отравление.

— Замечательно.

Повисает пауза, пока Лео пытается подобрать слова, извиниться за поражение, сказать Неймару что-то, что смогло бы облегчить боль. Молчание случайно разбивается, когда Неймар слабо икает, после чего тихо хихикает. В такие моменты Лео легко вспоминает, что Неймар — всего лишь ребенок, он слишком молод. Ему ведь всего двадцать два.

— Как твоя спина? — вместо этого спрашивает он, потому что так проще.

— Болит, — отвечает Неймар, — но жить буду.

— Это хорошо, — бормочет Лео, и между ними снова воцаряется молчание. Лео слышит в трубке тяжелое дыхание Неймара, и ему начинает казаться, что им больше не нужны слова.

— Я скучаю по тебе, — внезапно выпаливает Неймар, и Лео замирает, словно громом поражённый. А Неймар, сказав это, вдруг снова взрывается истерическим смехом. Лео молчит, не зная, что сказать, он с трудом может дышать. — А ты скучаешь по мне? — в его вопросе столько нетерпения и отчаяния, что Лео ненавидит себя за то, как сильно ему это нравится.

— Да, конечно, — выдыхает он и едва удерживается от желания выпрыгнуть в окно, потому что Неймар пьян, ему двадцать два года, а у Лео есть серьезная девушка и сын, в конце концов, и это всё — ненормально. Ни при каких обстоятельствах это не может быть нормальным. Лео мысленно видит неодобрительное выражение на лице Хави и вздыхает.

— Неймар, я...  
— Знаешь, чего я не могу решить? — риторически спрашивает тот, не обращая внимание на то, что Лео начал что-то говорить (Лео и сам не знает, что собирался сказать). — Не могу понять, кому из нас досталось больше, что хуже: получить травму в четвертьфинале и смотреть, как твою команду вырезают в полуфинале и в матче за третье место, а потом стать позором всей нации, или же подобраться к победе на Чемпионате мира вплотную, а затем проиграть в дополнительное время из-за гола чертового ребенка, который вышел на замену.

Лео снова цепенеет, ему тяжело дышать. Он не понимает, виной ли тому разговор с Неймаром или нет. Всё вместе, наверное.

— Неймар, — выдавливает он, словно слова делают ему больно — что, впрочем, недалеко от правды.

Тот снова смеется, но на этот раз с такой горечью, что Лео смотрит на телефон, чтобы убедиться, что на том конце провода Неймар, а не кто-то другой. 

— Думаю, у нас обоих судьбы хуже смерти, а? — чеканит Неймар с такой холодностью, что Лео неосознанно вздрагивает — черт знает, в хорошем или плохом смысле.

— Не знал, что ты поэт, — выдыхает он, пытаясь разрядить обстановку, избавиться от напряжения, которое перекрывает ему дыхание.

— Только когда пьян, — тяжело отвечает Неймар.

Между ними повисает очередная тягостная пауза, и Лео решает повесить трубку, потому что сейчас он не в состоянии думать, хотя этот разговор и прояснил для него некоторые вещи, которые он пока не может объяснить. Он открывает рот, чтобы попрощаться с Неймаром, но тот опережает его:

— Тебе нужно поспать. Поверь, это поможет. 

И Лео верит ему.

— Хорошо, — шепчет он в трубку, и связь обрывается. Лео хочется плакать, кричать и смеяться, выбросить телефон и просто перестать дышать, но вместо этого он тяжело и судорожно выдыхает, проводя по волосам дрожащими пальцами.

Телефон в руке пищит ещё раз, и Лео опускает взгляд. Экран блокировки горит, и на нем высвечивается сообщение от Неймара: «Увидимся завтра?»

«Хорошо», — отвечает Лео.

Лео сворачивается на кровати, и когда его голова опускается на подушку, все заполняет темнота. Он не понимает, пугает ли она его, или он же он рад этой беспросветной черноте. Несмотря на неё, где-то на краю его сознания голос Неймара повторяет «я скучаю по тебе», и Лео начинает казаться, что эта его судьба-хуже-смерти со временем может стать лучше — особенно если он встретит её не один.


End file.
